When Life Takes Over
by carellio
Summary: Isabella 'Bella' Wynton is in love with Albus Potter, who basically see's her as a little sister. Add in the fact that she is socially awkward and you can admit that her life is literally screwed. Thankfully she meets Aiden Clarke who is willing to teach her that talking to boys isn't that hard. He just has one condition: pretend to date him to get his crazy stalker off his back...
1. Chapter 1

I swear I am going to murder my brother.

And, honestly I would find it joyful if I actually ended up in Azkaban, that is how much I am hating on this situation right now.

"No!" I yell with as much authority as I can into the ear of my idiotic brother. "_Hell_ no." I say as he doesn't take the damn hint that I don't want to keep moving.

The only evidence I have that he hasn't turned into a robot is the steady beating of his heart as he half carries me across the damp grass. His grip is securely around my waist and I am pressed up against his chest.

"No!" I scream again, this time getting a reaction. He winces slightly as my voice echoes around us.

I admit, I think it is pretty cool. I love echoes.

Even saying echo is fun. Echo. _Echo. _E-chooo.

"Shutup," Matt interrupts my reverie.

I roll my eyes at him and continue to maul at his arm in hopes of breaking free. His arms were now covered in tiny scratches and some parts were even bleeding a little. It looked horrible, but he doesn't even flinch.

He was too focused on the path ahead. His face was practically lit up in pure glee. And seriously, I don't even know why he is so happy. I am dreading the ordeal.

And where is my darling brother leading me?

Well, towards Albus Potter and his friends, of course.

Any kind of mean name you could think of would be an understatement if spoken towards Matt. Believe me, I have thought of many and none seem to measure up.

From under my lashes and a layer of hair, I finally look in the direction my brother is leading me; I had been trying to put it off for as long as I could. But temptation and curiosity have taken over my body.

I stare at the beautiful boy, taking extra care to study the way the wind ruffles his shiny black hair and the way his captivating green eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs.

You see, I may have this little..._infatuation_, for Albus Severus Potter.

And when I say, infatuation, I mean desperate infatuation. I had it _bad._

Many would think the idea of 'falling in love' would be utter bullshit but I guess, in the back of my mind, I had known since the tender age of ten, when I first ever met Albus.

All these years it had been a foreign emotion bubbling inside of me and I had only come to terms and admitted it now.

So, you see, this is where Matt is leading me. Off to speak with Albus Potter so I can talk to him and confess my feelings, like in a freaking fairytale.

Yes, I know, he has lost his mind.

I may have been a little bit more cooperative if it weren't for the fact that I am literally socially retarted (and I'm not afraid to say, it's the damn truth). I honestly find it hard to talk to boys.

Yes, I know, how pathetic could you get right?

Well, I can't help it, I just get really uncomfortable. I haven't been able to land myself a boyfriend the whole years of being at Hogwarts. It was partly because of my feelings for Albus but mostly just because of my social awkwardness.

So, like hell I going to go admit my feelings to Albus _freaking _Potter, I'd only admitted it to myself! Seriously, my brother's a git sized idiot. If he ever ends up finding a girlfriend, I'm sending her straight to St. Mungo's for brain tests.

I am majorly regretting telling Matt about my feelings now, I had only told him, like, twenty minutes ago and I honestly didn't even know why I told him. I mean he _is _bestfriends with Albus himself (I know, I'm a screw up) but I felt like I could tell him anything.

It's part of the whole, brotherly-sisterly-love package-deal you're supposed to have with your siblings.

But if I knew he was going to react like this, I wouldn't have bothered in the first place.

I also have a sinking feeling that this is Matt's way of getting back at me for the time I accidently blurted to Kathy Melcor that he liked her. And I mean _seriously _liked her.

When he actually realised he fancied her, he spent the next week and a half planning a way to win her over, although that plan was never put forward because my big mouth gave everything away, (seriously he should have known I can't keep secrets). She rejected him straight away, but I don't think he ever really got over her, even if it was four years ago. He was devastated when he found out she was moving schools.

I did feel sorry for him though. I made him a 'sorry' card and everything. I guess that wasn't as appreciated as I had originally thought.

"Ah!" I exclaim as Matt shifts his firm hold on me, pinching my skin.

We were coming very close to our destination. My heart was about to jump out of my chest and my hands were sweating like a pig.

I need a miracle.

And several seconds later, that miracle came in the form of a tree.

It was short and skinny and just as Matt is about to walk passed it, I deftly hook my leg around it. I grin triumphantly as we come to a complete stop. I make myself as heavy as possible and let my body go completely limp like a ragdoll.

Matt staggers slightly under my weight and his grip loosens. I break away from his grasp quickly as he becomes momentarily preoccupied with detaching my leg from the tree. I give a small victorious yell and bound away, not even caring when the tree's bark scrapes its way up my leg.

I have only travelled atleast three steps when Matt reaches out with lightening fast reflexes, that make me flinch, and catches me again.

Damn.

I had forgotten that being the Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had given him über fast reflexes and strong muscular strength.

I groan loudly and Matt mocks my previously triumphant grin.

Git.

I slap him across the face to wipe the smirk off of it, feeling disappointed when he keeps his hold on me. He looks at me with surprise for a second, and then gives me a look that I can't comprehend.

I give a short, yet sharp, scream as Matt tosses me over his shoulder. The motion is short and swift and caused him no sweat at all. It also causes my face to hang just inches from his arse.

Ugh.

"You bloody fart and I am going to kill you," I threaten. What? He's a guy, you can't be too careful.

He laughs again, my blood boils and my eyes narrow, "That's okay, I'm sure you'll just kill me anyway after this."

Hell yeah, I was. But I'm not going to tell him that. I was going to hex him to oblivion after this 'cause I had no chance of escape now, I am literally hanging upside down!

He laughs _again_ when I don't respond and I grimace at his ugly feet.

I don't know why he feels he can boss me around and do this to me, I mean I'm only a year younger than him for crying out loud!

Whatever happened to free will?

I was beginning to feel extremely dizzy, the blood was rushing to my brain and I swear the ground was going blurry. I think I'm going to through up.

Did I mention I have motion sickness?

No? Well that's okay, Matt doesn't know either and with the way he's making my body fling from side to side, he may be getting a surprise sometime soon.

I crane my neck slightly to catch a glimpse of our surroundings; I try my best to ignore the cramp that is dispersing its way up my neck. We had gathered a large amount of attention from passing students, who were smashing their lips together, trying not to laugh.

We hadn't earned Albus's attention, though. I honestly don't know how he hasn't notice because of all the screaming we were doing, but I wasn't complaining. I was rather thankful. I was about ready to die from embarrassment.

I turn to the only possible option I have left, and to say I am not happy about it would be a colossal understatement.

"Stop, please!" I beg loudly, catching more attention from passing students who hadn't noticed us yet. "Matt, please! Don't make me do this!"

He doesn't respond to my pleas and begins chuckling like a mad man. I kick my legs around hoping that by chance they would hit him in the face. But being the incredibly unlucky girl I am, I can only make contact with the air around me.

Damn.

I nearly growl in frustration, and try not to think about how sick I was feeling right now as I watch the green grass fly past. I head spins for the twentieth time, and I pray to Merlin that I don't throw up, I really don't need any extra embarrassment.

Although I don't think it really matters, seen as I am about to face death in the name of Albus Potter and his sarcastic and totally popular mates. Seriously, if I survive this, I'm going to have to curl in to a small ball, suck my thumb until it's raw and shave my head, just to get over this.

Suddenly Matt stops causing my head to, somehow, hit the back of his leg. I hiss in pain as a spasm erupts in my back. Matt laughs and I can't help but feel the urge to start planning his own grisly death.

My heart seems to have leapt out of my chest at this point and I was finding it very difficult to breathe. We had reached out destination.

_Deep breaths, Bella. Deep Breaths._

That was easier said than done. I was about ten seconds away from starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey Mathew," I recognise the voice to be Liam Bell, one of Matt's bestfriends. He was probably the only person, besides my parents, that called Matt by 'Mathew.'

"Hey guys, I brought someone to talk to you!" He says brightly.

I pull at his leg hairs making him yelp in pain and jump around like a fool, but considering that it made my stomach hurt, it wasn't really one of my best plans.

"Isabella?" Travis White says confused.

I cringe at the use of my full name. What is with Matt's friends and the use of a full name basis? No one calls me Isabella, except Professors, my parents don't even use it for Merlins sake!

I also don't know why he is so confused it is perfectly obvious who I am because Matt had swung me around so I now had my feet planted firmly on solid ground (probably because he thought I'd pull his legs hair again). I am quite thankful. But I don't tell him this, I am too angry with him.

"Hi," I say nervously and resist the extreme urge to jump for joy that I even got a word out in the presence of these guys.

I should get an award.

My heart is beating a million miles an hour and I can feel my palms sweating. I hastily wipe them on the side of my skirt, not that it really does much they are still damp.

I grimace as they stare at me expecting me to say more, but my words are caught in my throat. I can feel them blocking my air way.

I feel like screaming in annoyance. But that wouldn't really help my situation.

"Are you okay?" Robby Winters says with concern. He goes to take a step forward but stops when he catches the eye of Matt.

Oh, I'm just fucking dandy. I can't talk to you guys because I feel incredibly uncomfortable and my brother is being an overprotective turd. Yes, Robby, everything's just _swell_.

And when I say that Matt is protective, I mean it.

Once he hexed Kane Willows when he tried (key word: _tried) _talking to me during lunch one time. I generally steer clear of talking to guys openly when Matt is around. Not that I actually talk guys, I just nod my head and smile.

"I'm fine," I say quietly and shakily, I avoid all eye contact and out of the corner of my eye I see Matt smirking. I roughly swallow back the swear words I have the urge to launch at him.

Obviously my face betrayed me because his smirk increases as he catches a glance at my face. My eyes narrow at him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted so say, Bells?" Matt says innocently.

In my mind I jump from my position beside him, tackle him to the ground and start strangling the life out of him. But in reality I simply say "No" in the most confused voice I could summon up.

He frowns at me, obviously annoyed that I am not playing along.

I hadn't looked at Albus yet, I am too nervous and I had simply shaken my hair in my face, concealing my view from him. I was relieved that he hadn't spoken yet, I don't know what I'd do if I heard his voice, it sounds like velvet to my ears and makes me want to melt.

"Are you sure?" He pushes, and wraps on arm around my shoulders, shaking me ever so slightly like that might be the urge I need to reveal my feelings. I inwardly scoff.

"Yes, _brother, _I'm quite – Rose!" I shriek across the grounds, causing everyone in a three foot radius to jump.

From the corner of my eye I had seen the faintest flicker of red, when I turned to see what it was, I saw Rose Weasley. My bestfriend.

Rose jumps in fright from my scream and drops a book from the pile she was carrying. She huffs angrily and awkwardly tries to reclaim it without dropping any others. Her flaming red hair spills over her face.

She looks like she is about to just give up retrieving the book, when two seventh year Ravenclaw's saunter their way over to her for a helping hand.

No matter what Rose says, there is no denying that she is quite attractive. Many would have hated having red hair but hers is simply stunning, there is never a time that it isn't shining and her brown eyes are so warm and inviting it would make any boy's heart leap.

Matt's hand clenches on my shoulder slightly as one of the two boys offers back the book and 'accidently' bumps his hand with hers. When I look back at Matt, his eyes are narrowed, and his jaw strained.

What's that all about?

Rose makes her way over to our group in a few short seconds, her long legs carrying her easily. She looks surprised for a brief second, obviously wondering why the hell I am standing with Matt and his friends, Rose was the only other person who knew about my feelings for Albus.

Her expression is soon replaced by sheer anger.

"Do you know, how much – " She starts to stay while waving the book around like she is trying to direct traffic. I cower back slightly to steer clear of being in contact range of the book.

"You were meant to tell me something!" I interrupt her.

I try to sound as subtle as possible, not that it really worked, I just screamed in her face. I didn't want the boys to catch on that I was trying to make an escape.

"Um... What?" She says confused and her brow creases. Fortunately, in her confusion she had put down the thick book that was coming seriously close to colliding with my cheek.

Her eyes lock with my brother's for a millisecond, and there is no denying that something is going on between them. I seem to be the only one to notice though, which is probably a good thing. I mean, she _is_ dating Scorpius Malfoy.

I don't even _want_ to think about what Scorpius would do to my brother if he found out he fancies her. I'd find Matt beaten to a pulp on the Common room floor.

Actually, considering the circumstances, that idea isn't half bad.

"You were meant to tell me something." I say simply, bringing Rose back to the present and staring into her eyes.

_Come on, Come on. Please understand._

I silently pray that she _will _understand and get me the hell away from here.

I hadn't looked at Albus the whole time I had been standing here. I was quite proud of myself actually; normally he was the only person I could stare at when he walked into any room I was in.

"Oh!" Rose shouts, finally realising what I am getting at, "Yes, I do. So you have to come with me, right away!" She says with unnecessary loudness. She chucks a not so subtle wink in my direction and I only just stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Matt coughs, trying to hide his snort; he obviously knows what I am doing. The noise he makes would be something of concern if I didn't know any better.

"Are you alright?" Liam says, giving Matt a strange look an trying hard not to laugh at his idiocy.

Matt says "Yeah, I'm fine." At the exact same time I decide to say, "Bye guys!"

I say it with as much enthusiasm as I can muster and then run after Rose as she makes her way across the grass and away from the boys, before they can stop me.

When I am a reasonable distance away, I permit myself a safe glance at Albus. He, and everyone else for that matter, are laughing and pointing in the direction Rose and I had just gone. My eyes narrow and my gut clenches.

I am going to kill Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," Rose groans and proceeds to face plant her hands, "shutup!"

I stare up at her, and narrow my eyes, "No. You don't understand. He embarrassed me, I need to return the favour." I chuckle evilly and rub my hands together like a mad scientist in those Muggle movies mum used to show me.

I have no idea what they are called though. I'll have to owl Mum and ask her...

"Bell," Rose says gently and places her hands over mine to stop me from rubbing my skin off. I admit, I was pretty close to doing so.

"This isn't like you. Why do you have to 'get even' with Matt? You know you'll regret it if you hurt him." She says matter-of-factly.

Well, she is right. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if he actually got hurt. I mean, he embarrassed me, but I still love him. Even if he is a git.

I am about to tell her so, when I remember something. What was up with the way they were both looking at each other?

Did she not want me to find a way to embarrass him because of the way she feels for him – _if, _she feels something for him.

Hm. If I had a beard like Dumbledore himself, I would be stroking it right now.

I don't bother replying to her statement, I simply look up at her and say, "Do you fancy Matt?"

I watch her reaction very carefully, watching for any hint of feelings. Her eyes widen a millimetre in surprise, her mouth hangs open and she snorts.

I don't really take that as proof though. If someone asked if I liked, say...Joseph Herd (a sixth year Ravenclaw) I would have probably acted the same way.

"Um, no," She says simply like I'm stupid. I frown at her as she stares into my eyes, so fiercely that it is hard to tell if she is lying or not, "I'm dating Scorpius, remember?"

Yes. She's dating Scorpius, but would that really stop her from having feelings for my brother?

I honestly don't know, because who am I kidding? I don't know anything about dating or love-lives.

"Yeah, I remember. Sorry, it's just...never mind." I couldn't bring myself to mention the little 'moment' I witnessed between the two of them, "Forget I mentioned it."I finish lamely.

Her brown eyes study me for a minute. She sighs and looks away when I don't react and says, "Okay, then." Her voice is laced with obvious suspicion, but she doesn't push for any more information. "Can we head back to the Common Room now?"

She sounded tired, and I only just realised that I had been sitting on the concrete floor of the Astronomy Tower for atleast an hour. Rose had stood, looking down on me, the whole time.

I don't know how her legs haven't fallen off yet.

"Sure," I grunt as I stand up and stretch out my cramped legs. I hadn't realises until now how stiff I was.

Rose laughs at me, wraps her arm around her shoulder and rolls her eyes, "Come on, Grandma." She says dryly.

Fate/Destiny/Merlin/Whoever seems to hate me.

I had come to believe that I was going to make it safely back to the Common Room without a single peep from Albus or Matt.

Oh, how I was wrong.

We were walking along an empty corridor when – BAM – Matt and freaking Albus walk out of a classroom.

What the hell was Matt doing in a classroom anyway? Classes were long over and he hates schoolwork.

I don't really have time to dwell on it; I hastily pull Rose around a nearby corner so we are out of sight.

"What the fuck?" She hisses at me as she couches next to me.

"Be quiet," I hiss back at her and reposition myself so I am comfortably crouching out of view. I was quite surprised when she listened to me, "Now, slowly and carefully, look around the corner and see if Albus and Matt are coming this way."

She rolls her eyes and stares at me like I've lost my mind. It's a reasonable possibility.

When she doesn't move, I whisper, "Please?" I hadn't meant for that one word to sound so broken and weak, but it must have got through to her.

She slowly and awkwardly, pokes her head around the corner. But just as soon as she had stuck her head out, she snaps it back and nearly falls on me.

I start to yell but Rose hand covers my mouth to stop me.

"They're coming this way," She whisper-yells with wide eyes while trying to get her arse off of me, "and I think they saw me." She adds quickly.

WHAT!?

If they saw Rose then that means they'd probably come over here to see what the hell she was doing, spying on them.

Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...

"Um," Is my fantastically, idiotic, non-stupid reply.

Now, I'm not really proud to say this, considering I'm a Gryffindor, but I do the only thing I can think of.

I shove Rose off me and run the hell away from there, ignoring her when she calls after me.

Honestly, sometimes I question whether the Sorting Hat put me in the right house.

I breathe in the biggest breath as I slam the door of the empty classroom shut. I had just run half way across the school and I am totally out a breath.

I make a mental note to start exercising more.

I close my eyes and sigh, taking long hard breaths as I try to get my dying lungs to work again.

"Er...hi?" A male voice says uncertainly.

I yelp, startled.

The unexpected motion doesn't really help my already out of breath state, and I start panting again.

Jeez, I am so unfit.

I quickly open my eyes; apparently this classroom isn't actually empty... I'm so observant.

I guess I need to work on that too. I'll just have to add it to the long awaiting list of things I need to fix about myself.

I stare at Aiden Clarke, a seventh year Slytherin with light brown hair and blue eyes. He has muscles clinging to his shirt from years of Quidditch, and I have to say, that's a pretty good look, even if I am in love with Albus.

He raises his hands in an 'I come in peace' gesture, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He says amused.

He doesn't _look _very sorry. I mean, he _is_ smiling and I can tell he is trying to hold back laughter; his shoulders are shaking ever so slightly. He eventually snorts like a horse and begins chuckling, no longer trying to hide it.

Jackass.

"Sorry," He says on behalf of his laughing.

"Er... that's okay, I guess." I was actually quite distracted by the fact that he sounded completely genuine, "I didn't mean to barge in and disrupt...er...whatever you're doing."

I takes me a few moment to figure out I had just actually (partly) spoken a genuine sentence to a guy!

Holy Mother of Merlin!

I swear I could start jumping for joy.

He doesn't seem to notice my inner excitement and holds up a few papers and gives me a toothy grin, "I'm studying." He says.

I stare at him for a few moments, taking in what he just said. _I'm studying._ Was he serious? Slytherins don't study, they hate school.

He just continues to stare at me with big green eyes, and eventually I can't hold it in any longer. I laugh. When I look at him again, hurt is written in his green eyes and spread clear on his face.

Oops...

I immediately feel bad.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were joking!" I can tell my face is turning a bright, unattractive red.

Ah, I just did it again! I talk to him! I don't know why, but I don't feel uncomfortable talking with this boy.

He laughs quietly at my awkwardness and shrugs, "That's okay, and honestly I would have done the exact same thing. A studying Slytherin is practically unheard of." He gives me another brilliant smile.

I have no idea what to say after that, my anti-social skills pretty much getting the best of me. I was still standing by the door, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Are you okay," He says gently, "you look a bit distressed."

Hell, that was an understatement. I continue to stare at the dusty floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He says quietly and I look back at him. His smile is genuine.

How the hell is this guy in Slytherin? Now I am sure, the Sorting Hat needs to retire.

I take a seat opposite his desk and chair.

Now, I don't know why I did it, maybe it was the fact that he is the first guy, excluding my brother, I have been able to strike a conversation with at Hogwarts, or maybe I was just because I needed to get everything off my chest...

But, I told him everything.

My feelings for Albus, my social awkwardness, Matt strange behaviour, my awkward interaction with Matt friend's this morning, my mental breakdown with Rose, and then my resent, almost encounter with both of Matt and Albus.

When I have finished he looks thoughtful and after a few moments he says, "Why, do you think, you are able to talk to me?"

Good question.

I had been pondering that the whole entire time I was here, and I had come up blank. No surprise there. I wasn't the brightest witch of the bunch.

"I have no idea. But I just don't feel uncomfortable when I talk to you." I lean back in my seat nervously, wondering if that last bit of information had been too personal.

He nods, "Okay, well I think I can help you. Talk to boys I mean." He says with a smile playing across his handsome face.

Excitement bursts through me, and I straighten up in my seat again. I don't even want to know what my face would have looked like, I'd be too embarrassed.

"Really? Oh my god, tha -" I start to say in a rush but he holds up a hand, cutting me off.

"On one condition..." He says wryly and maybe a little bit sheepishly.

"Um...okay." I say nervously, I was worried I was going to regret this.

He leans forward in his seat, so our heads our close together. It's like he's leaning in to tell me a secret.

"You have to date me." He whispers.

...

**A/N: Please follow, favourite and review if you can! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
